Doctor, The Geass Of My Heart Needs Your Help
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch and C. C. try to form a partnership with the Doctor, in order to save London from Prince Schneizel. Meanwhile, Lelouch and C. C.'s relationship gets stronger, while the Doctor struggles with his relationship with Rose.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise. Doctor Who is down by BBC and was created by Donald Wilson, Sydney Newman, C. E. Webber. This story is for my friend Misswhoviangirl.

Lelouch Lamperouge danced into the living room, with a couple of suitcase. He tried to dance to the couch, but he tripped over the couch and plopped to the floor. Lelouch's girlfriend, C. C., ran up to him and helped him get up. She was tired of Lelouch always getting himself into danger, because she cared about him so much.

After helping Lelouch get up, C. C. glared at him and said, "You need to be more careful."

Lelouch replied, "I'm sorry, but when I'm feeling emotional, it's hard to control myself."

C. C. asked, "What are you feeling emotional about?"

Lelouch answered, "Prince Schneizel has gone to London, where the tenth doctor is currently working at." He sighed and said, "Schneizel has another scheme, involving getting rid of thousands of people, in order to restore peace. It's about as evil and hypocritical, as his other plans."

C. C. asked, "So, you're going to London and you didn't tell me about this, until now?" She turned her back, while having an offended look on her face.

Lelouch put his hand on his chin, while realizing that he often forgot to tell C. C. his plans. He felt bad about that, so he walked closer to her and said, "I can understand why you'd be upset. I'm not used to having someone I can trust and respect. You're the first person, that I can fully confide in and always depend on. I focus so much on the problems in my life, that I often forgot how wonderful you are."

C. C. turned around and kissed Lelouch. She said, "I'm guilty of the same thing. I have a lot of problems in my life. I used to feel like I had an endless amount of pain, but that was before you came along. You turned my pain into happiness, my tears into smiles, and my broken heart into a beating ball of love."

Lelouch smiled and said, "I'm glad you feel that way." He took a long pause, before saying, "There's something I need to ask you, concerning my trip."

C. C. resisted the urge to sigh. She was used to having to stay behind and clean the dozens of messes, that Lelouch caused around the house. She figured she'd have to be separated from Lelouch, for a week, and would have tons of chores to do.

Lelouch said, "C. C., I want you to go to London with me."

C. C. felt a tingling feeling in her heart. She wasn't expecting Lelouch to say that, but she was glad he did. She said, "Very well then. I'd be honored, to accompany you."

Lelouch replied, "I'm going to be needing your help. In order to get the tenth doctor on my side, I'm going to pretend to be a patient. That way, I can have a conversation with him and explain to him why he should defeat Schneizel. I'll need you to act like I'm in pain. When we get to the Doctor's place, tell him I'm super sick and I need lots of help."

C. C. responded, "Okay then." She tried not to feel disappointed. She was going on vacation with the love of her life, but it was for work-related reasons. She knew how important Lelouch's job and she always wanted to help him, so she tried to ignore any disappointed emotions.

Lelouch finished packing, before turning around and saying, "There is a second reason, that I want you to come along."

C. C. said, "Oh, what is that?"

A light blush came upon Lelouch's face, while saying, "Well, because I'd miss you, a lot. I know I might be acting overly sentimental, maybe even weak, but when I'm with you, I feel stronger, more confident, and happier than ever. Without you, I felt lost. However, when you became a part of my life, I didn't feel lost anymore, because I found happiness."

A happy tear poured down C. C.'s eye. She grabbed Lelouch and embraced him. She said, "I love you, Lelouch. I love you more than anybody's ever loved anybody."

Lelouch replied, "If that's the case, you'd win the record, for the world's most loving girlfriend. I already thought you deserved that award, anyways." C. C. blushed bright-red. Lelouch jokingly asked, "Did you pour red paint on yourself?"

C. C. jokingly nudged him and said, "You've turned red hundreds of times, so don't act like you're any better." They chuckled, before C. C. gave Lelouch another kiss.

After Lelouch helped C. C. pack, the loving couple got on a plane and started heading to London. Lelouch had been on several flying objects, but he wasn't used to being so high in the air. He was feeling a great deal of anxiety.

C. C. looked at him and could tell he was panicking, so she gently held his hand and said, "Don't worry, my darling Lelouch. I'm here for you. I'm always going to be here for you."

Lelouch had a guilty look on his face, while replying, "I probably look weak and cowardly, don't I? I'm supposed to be some kind of great hero, but I'm defenseless and scared, when it comes to a regular flight. There's so much wrong with me, isn't there?"

C. C. shook her head and responded, "Everybody's got problems, but you aren't coward and you shouldn't be ashamed of yourself. There are times where I feel weak, so you swoop in and save me and there's times where you're scared, so I save you." She lifted Lelouch's chin and said, "We may not have a contract anymore, but that's because we don't need some kind of business deal, to prove we're going to stay together. You're my hero and I'm your hero. That's nothing to be ashamed of. It's something to be proud of, if I do say so myself."

Lelouch hugged C. C., while replying, "Thank you, C. C. I want to spend eternity with you."

C. C. confidently responded, "You're going to."

Lelouch smiled and said, "Well then, the future sounds bright."

C. C. smiled back and replied, "It sure does."

The next day, Lelouch and C. C. were in London. They got off the plane and Lelouch started dancing. C. C. said, "No offense, but do you have to dance?"

Lelouch replied, "I wasn't allowed to dance on the plane, so I'm making-up lost time. Besides, what could be more important than goofy dancing?"

C. C. answered, "Saving London from your evil half-brother."

Lelouch replied, "Fair enough."

Several minutes later, Lelouch and C. C. entered the tenth Doctor's building. In order to seem sick, Lelouch had dirt on his face, coughed a bunch of times, and carried dozens of tissues.

Meanwhile, Rose Tyler entered the Doctor's office. Most people weren't allowed to come into his office during work hours, but the Doctor and Rose had a special bond and relationship, so she often visited him. She walked in, while shyly saying, "I hope I'm not interrupting an important job."

The Doctor replied, "I was helping this patient, who has a nasty flu."

Rose said, "I'm sorry. I should come by later then, because I have something important to tell you."

The Doctor jumped around, while saying, "Something important? I'll cancel my less important matters, if that's the case." He faced his patient, while saying, "Sorry, but I need to give this appointment a sudden ending."

The patient replied, "But you didn't give me any medicine."

The Doctor started escorting the patient out, while saying, "Deep down, we all feel sick, so I don't know what to tell you." The Doctor put his patient in the lobby and closed the door. He faced Rose and said, "So, what do you need to talk about?"

Rose replied, "First off, you need to show your patients more courtesy."

The Doctor nervously scratched his head, while responding, "I probably should. A lot of patients only came here once, because of the way I treated them."

Rose replied, "No offense, but if I was one of your patients, I wouldn't come back."

The Doctor looked amused, while asking, "Did you come to talk to me or just roast me?"

Rose smirked and replied, "I enjoy doing both." She took a long pause, before saying, "I'm sorry. I know I'm being a bit of wise guy, but when I feel nervous, I often make jokes."

The Doctor had a concerned look on his face, while asking, "Why would you be nervous?"

Rose paced around the room, while saying, "You see, I'm getting bad vibes about this Prince Schneizel guy. I know he has a respectable reputation and a lot of people trust him, but I get the sense he's up to something evil."

The Doctor looked confused, while asking, "Evil?"

Rose nodded and said, "I know that's a weird feeling to have, but to me, it seems like he's a sinister man, who pretends to be nice."

The Doctor replied, "Rose, I'm afraid you're suffering from the flu of hypocrisy."

Rose raised an eyebrow and said, "Excuse me?"

The Doctor explained, "You're quick to judge Schneizel, yet you expect me to just believe me this nonsense. Sounds like you're the one, who needs to be judged."

Rose replied, "I know my feelings and my feelings are telling me that Schneizel is the bad guy."

The Doctor responded, "And my common sense is telling me your logic is like a bag of dirt."

Rose had an offended look on her face, while saying, "I wasn't expecting you to fully believe me, but being the man I love, I expect you to hear me out. Seems like I'm suffering the flu of high-expectations." She walked out of the room. The Doctor sighed, while feeling guilty.

Lelouch was the Doctor's next patient. He and C. C. entered the Doctor's office. The Doctor was feeling out of it, because his feelings for Rose clouded his mind. However, he tried to ignore those feelings, so he could get his job done. He looked at the couple and asked, "What's going on?"

C. C. held Lelouch in her arms, while saying, "My boyfriend's sick."

The Doctor asked, "What illness does he have?"

C. C. said, "It's hard to describe."

The Doctor sarcastically replied, "What a helpful description."

C. C. glared at the Doctor and said, "He has a major cold, but he's also suffering the flu. He might have a few other sicknesses going on."

The Doctor replied, "I see. Put him on the table." C. C. gently placed him on the table. The Doctor took a close look at Lelouch. He didn't look as, as C. C. claimed he was. The Doctor put his hand on his chin, while saying, "To be honest, I'm not sure what kind of illness he has." He tapped Lelouch's head, while saying, "Open your shirt, so I can check your heart."

Lelouch replied, "Fine." Lelouch unbuttoned his shirt. C. C. couldn't help watching, which made her blush. Lelouch rolled his eyes.

The Doctor put a medical tool on Lelouch's heart and said, "Your pulse seems fine. You do seem unhealthy, when it comes to your stomach. You're too skinny. I recommend eating more pizza or something."

Lelouch pointed to C. C. and replied, "She eats every pizza in sight, so you can kiss that plan goodbye."

The Doctor responded, "You don't seem sick."

Lelouch got off the table and faced the Doctor. He said, "I'm not actually sick."

The Doctor sarcastically replied, "Plot twist of the year."

Lelouch said, "You see, we need your help. I'm Lelouch Lamperouge and an evil guy I know, named Prince Schneizel, is planning on doing an evil scheme in London. He's probably going to get rid of thousands of people, to make the world more peaceful."

The Doctor folded his arms and replied, "That doesn't make sense."

Lelouch responded, "Schneizel's infamous, for his insane schemes. Your help is greatly needed, Doctor. Schneizel's one of the most dangerous people, that any country's ever dealt with. I need you to trust me."

The Doctor thought about the situation. When Rose wanted him to trust her, he didn't listen to her. He regretted that and realized he needed to be more open-minded. He was desperate to save London, so he started shaking hands with Lelouch, while saying, "We're going to save this country." Lelouch nodded.

Lelouch, C. C., and the Doctor went into the Doctor's car and started driving to Schneizel's latest fortress. The Doctor sat in the front seat, while Lelouch and C. C. sat in the back. The Doctor said, "So, you're actually a couple?"

Lelouch said, "Yeah."

The Doctor said, "C. C. seems like someone, who'd have better taste."

C. C. replied, "Watch your manners, Doctor. Lelouch is immature and a little loopy. In fact, it's impossible to deny that. However, he's the most important and wonderful thing in my life. He inspired me to go on with my life and everyday, he makes me appreciate the gift of life."

Lelouch looked at C. C. and responded, "You do the same for me, C. C. You're the most precious, that my heart has ever received. Even my geass is nothing, compared to the love you've given me." He kissed her.

The Doctor said, "Sheesh, I wanted some witty smalltalk, not a blob of sentimentality." C. C. angrily stared at him.

A few minutes later, the three heroes finished driving to Schneizel's fortress. They got out of the car and looked around. There were tons of guards. The Doctor asked, "What are we supposed to do?"

Lelouch confidently answered, "I know how to stop them." He used his geass on the guards and said, "Don't get in our way. We're trying to get to Schneizel, so don't interfere with that."

One of the guards replied, "We won't. In fact, we'll open the doors and lead you there."

Lelouch responded, "Thanks."

A moment later, Lelouch, C. C., and the Doctor were in Schneizel's office. Schneizel hadn't noticed them yet, so he stared out the window, while talking to himself. He said, "London may seem like a nice country, but just like Britannia, it's loaded with problems. I'm going to change that."

Lelouch replied, "Don't count your countries, before you annihilate them."

Schneizel turned around and scowled at Lelouch. He said, "It seems like you'll always come after me and ruin my plans, even if I keep moving to other countries."

Lelouch replied, "More or less."

The Doctor barely knew Schneizel, so he was feeling confused. He started pacing around the room, while asking, "What's going on?"

C. C. explained, "Schneizel thinks that the world keeps having wars, because there's too many corrupt people. In order to stop that, he's planning on eliminating as many lives as he feels is necessary, even if he has to get rid of millions."

Schneizel calmly sipped his tea and spoke in an eloquent tone of voice, while saying, "The world is flawed, corrupted, and is infested with problems. However, the world's always changing, so instead of finding new ways to make the world worser, I want to make it better."

Lelouch replied, "That would be a noble sentiment, if you weren't trying to kill innocent people."

Schneizel responded, "I do what is necessary, to obtain peace. If you can't support that concept, you'll be among the millions I'll eliminate." He pointed a gun at them and tried to shoot Lelouch and C. C., but they kept dodging his bullets.

The Doctor looked around, while hoping he could defeat Schneizel. He started running up to Schneizel, but the prince kicked him to the ground.

C. C. walked up to the Doctor and asked, "Are you okay?"

The Doctor answered, "I guess. I'm a pretty flawed person, in general. Because of that, it's hard to ever feel okay. I can't even grasp the concept, of being open-minded."

C. C. thought about that and replied, "Actually, that gives me an idea."

The Doctor said, "Huh?"

C. C. ran up to Schneizel and started doing a goofy dance, that resembled Lelouch's eccentric way of dancing. Schneizel had a confused look on his face, while C. C. grabbed his hand and danced with him. During the dance, Schneizel dropped his gun and C. C. punched him out the window, leading Schneizel to his doom.

The Doctor asked, "What was that about?"

C. C. looked at Lelouch and said, "I used to think your dances were silly, but I wasn't being open-minded. By doing such a goofy dance, I was able to distract Prince Schneizel and stop him."

Lelouch replied, "You did an incredible job, C. C. I'm incredibly proud of you."

C. C. shook her head and responded, "The credit goes to you, for giving me the idea and for always loving me."

Lelouch replied, "And I predict you'll always love me."

C. C. smiled and responded, "You've never had a more accurate prediction." She kissed him.

The Doctor sighed and asked, "Why are you guys so lovey-dovey?"

C. C. asked, "Are you jealous?"

The Doctor answered, "Maybe I am."

After saying goodbye to Lelouch and C. C., the Doctor went back into his office. Rose came inside. The Doctor gave her a bouquet of roses and said, "I'm very sorry, Rose. You're the most valuable and loveliest person in my life. Instead of listening to your accurate theory, I ignored you. I may be a great doctor, but sometimes I act like an idiot."

Rose replied, "You're not an idiot, even though you can pretty clueless."

The Doctor asked, "So, do you accept my apology?" Rose nodded. The Doctor asked, "So, you're going to back, to loving me?"

Rose said, "Doctor, do you think I stopped loving you?" The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. Rose said, "They'll be times where I get mad and we have misunderstandings, but that's not what's important. I'm always going to love you, no matter what happens. I'm hoping you'll always love me back."

The Doctor took a pause, before saying, "Well, I've come down with a bit of a sickness. I've become insanely lovesick. The only cure is your face."

Rose smiled and replied, "In that case, I'm the Doctor and my medicine is a timeless amount of love."

The Doctor looked amused, while asking, "Is there any kind of medication, that I should be taking?"

Rose replied, "I recommend a daily dose of kisses."

The Doctor asked, "Then can I have my prescription?"

Rose blushed and said, "You got it." She kissed him. The Doctor started to realize, that he was the one who needed to be cured. His bad judgement and loneliness had been cured thanks to Rose. Lelouch and C. C. were the geass of each other's heart and the Doctor and Rose gave each other the medicine of love.


End file.
